1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling wireless network access information in using a removable external modem.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional techniques, most devices which are used for accessing a network of a wireless communication provider, such as SKT, KTF, etc. so as to be provided with a voice service and a data service, are limited to a cellular phone or a PDA, and a modem is embedded therein. In this case, information for accessing a network exists within the cellular phone or the PDA, and there is no case where the modem is connected with another device so as to be used. Also, most wireless devices which do not use a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card are manufactured while having a structure capable of using a service of only a specific communication provider from an initial manufacturing procedure. Therefore, it is usual that the devices are produced while having information for accessing the network of the specific communication provider, which has been inputted therein during manufacturing of the device at a factory. Meanwhile, in a case of a device using a SIM card, it is usual to store information for accessing a specific network in the SIM card, but not in a device including a modem.
Also, in a case of external modems for a mobile communication data service, since most of such modems are manufactured for a specific communication provider, it is usual to produce modems having basic information for accessing a network, which has already been set at a factory.
However, a recent device can be connected with a plurality of CE devices which do not include a wireless modem through a removable external modem, so as to allow the CE devices to be provided with a wireless accessing service. Also, it is possible to access a plurality of mobile communication provider, and not one limited mobile communication provider. FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a case where a CE device accesses mobile communication networks different from each other.
With reference to FIG. 1, the CE device 2 can access a network 11 to 1N of any service provider through a modem connected therewith, but not a network of a specific service provider. The CE device 2 selects one network among a plurality of networks, which the CE device can access, is provided with information required for network accessing from the selected network through a provisioning procedure and uses related service by using this information. Then, the CE device 2 deletes provisioning information of the corresponding network when expiration or revocation of a contract with a service provider of the corresponding network occurs. The CE device 2 is connected with a network of other service providers so as to be provided with information required for network access through a provisioning procedure, and uses a related service. The provisioning information may include operator lock information, roaming list information, network access credential information, channel plan information, etc. If operator lock has not been set, it is possible to simultaneously make each contract with a plurality of communication providers, without a need for terminating a contract with one network service provider and to use corresponding network access service. At this time, the CE device has to undergo a provisioning procedure so as to receive required information from each network service provider.
However, in this provisioning procedure, it is possible to receive information required for network access by using a client existing in the CE device, but not in a wireless modem. For example, in a WiMAX, a provisioning procedure is performed through an OMA DM protocol, and in most of the cases, an OMA DM Client used as a provisioning client and a connecting manager (CM) for controlling a wireless modem exists in the CE device. Therefore, after data obtained through the provisioning procedure is received and stored in a main body of the CE device, the data is used for controlling a modem through the CM in a network accessing procedure. As a result, although a removable modem is connected with one CE device so as to undergo a provisioning procedure respective to a predetermined network, there is a disadvantage in that a separate provisioning procedure is also performed respective to the predetermined network, which has undergone the provisioning procedure, in a case where the modem is connected with another CE device.